


losing you.

by fuenciado



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuenciado/pseuds/fuenciado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day you lost him, I slowly lost you too. For when he died, he took a part of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	losing you.

the light from your eyes is gone now. the eyes that used to shine so bright when you smiled are dull and lifeless now. your smile, which i knew far too well, has disappeared, replaced with nothing. your face shows no emotion, your voice neither. not that i hear it anymore.

he took a part of you. when your brother died, he took the oli i knew with him. i don’t know who you are anymore. you don’t seem to be anyone.

tears were shed, long nights of cuddling up next to me, sniffling until exhaustion overtook you. i never said anything but your tears made me want to cry as well. but i had to be strong, for both of us.

some nights you’d wake up, reaching out to me and mumbling his name to me. i’d have to wake you up, and you’d be devastated when you figured out i wasn’t tom. you may love me, but you grew up with him.

i have to make you shower, make you eat, make you get dressed and get you out of the house. you’re lifeless. it used to be the other way around, you would wake me in the early morning, insist i get up and eat a filling breakfast (which you would always make me) for the day ahead. now days don’t exist to you. if you could, if i’d let you, i’m sure you’d stay in bed for days on end.

but the problem is, i can’t lose you. i can’t let you give into it, like you have in the past. self destruction, hatred, things that ruin you, and in turn me. you’re all i have now, and i can’t lose you too.

you lost him, and now i’m losing you.


End file.
